


A Fresh Start

by newtmasofficial



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zayn take care of Niall, without Niall realizing it :) Because Niall likes to believe that he's independent. But actually it's Zayn that always looking out for him. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> I did change it up and it doesn't follow the prompt exactly, but I hope you like it!   
> Also, big thanks to my friend so-larrily on tumblr for editing it. She made it amazing and you should go follow her.   
> Also, my tumblr is me-myselfandziall

“He’s cheating on you, Niall!” Zayn and Niall were sitting in Niall’s living room, arguing furiously. Zayn was trying to explain to Niall that he caught his boyfriend cheating on him with someone. A girl to be exact. 

“No, he wouldn’t do that! He loves me. Why would you say that? You of all people!” Niall stood up and pointed to the door. “Get out! Leave! I don’t want to see you!” 

Zayn slowly rose, hesitant to leave his best friend. Niall didn’t understand that he was just trying to look out for him. Zayn had never liked Zach. From the first time he met him, he had a bad feeling about him. Then he and Niall began dating, and Niall was so happy. Happier than he had ever been. But Zayn still couldn’t shake that feeling about Zach. So, looking out for his best friend, he followed the boyfriend out one night. His suspicions had been right, sadly. Zach had gone to a club and met up with a girl, who not even five minutes later was on his lap and passionately making out with him. Zayn couldn’t get any proof, though, since his phone had just died. Just his luck. Lack of proof was why Niall didn’t believe him. Didn’t want to believe him. 

Zayn turned back around on his way to the door. “Just do one thing for me. Just ask him about it. I promise you. I would never lie to you. You’re my best friend. I wouldn’t do that.” After that, he walked out. 

Niall stood staring at the door. He knew Zayn would never lie to him, but Zach wouldn’t do that, would he? Curious, Niall picked up his phone off the table and dialed a number he knew by heart.

“Are you cheating on me?” he asked as soon as the line was picked up. 

“Well hello to you too, love!” Zach chuckled humorlessly. 

“I said are you cheating on me?” Niall repeated. If Zayn was right...

“Where would you get that idea from? Of course I’m not cheating on you! I love you.” Zach sounded a little out of breath, which was odd, but Niall shrugged it off. 

Niall sighed. Of course Zach wouldn’t lie to him right? He was his boyfriend after all. And they loved each other. Then again, Zayn wouldn’t lie to him either, would he? Niall didn’t know whom to trust. 

“I love you, too. Sorry. I just heard something and I wanted to make sure that it wasn’t true.” Niall sank into the couch, releasing his breath. 

The couple finished up the conversations with more ‘I love you’s’ and then Niall just sat on the couch, thinking. 

About five minutes later, he got an idea. He jumped up and grabbed his car keys on the way out the door. Fifteen minutes later he was in front of Zach’s apartment complex. He was going to surprise him, to tell him he was sorry for accusing him of cheating. He should know Zach would never do that to him. Screw Zayn and his stupid accusations. He was just trying to breaking them apart because he didn’t like seeing Niall happy. That must be it, Niall thought. Zach wouldn’t cheat on him. 

Niall made his way up to the fifth floor and to apartment 5B. He had a key to Zach’s apartment, so it really was going to be a surprise! Niall turned the door knob and slowly opened the door, expecting Zach to be sitting on the couch watching TV or something equally boring. 

What he didn’t expect was to see Zach half naked on the couch with an equally naked girl on top of him. Niall gasped, which shocked the couple. 

Zach sat up and pushed the slutty girl off him. “I can explain! It’s not what it looks like, Niall! I love you!” 

Niall was trying to keep his tears inside, but a couple slipped out and rolled down his cheeks. 

“I think it’s exactly what it looks like. We’re through! I never want to see you again!” Niall turned around and stormed out the building, knowing he had only one place to go. 

Niall hesitantly knocked on the door. 

“Niall? What are you- are you crying? What happened? Are you okay?” Zayn rushed out. Niall quickly ran into Zayn’s arms, needing his best friend right now.

“I’m so sorry! You were right! He’s a cheating bastard! I can’t stand him! I hate him!” Niall screamed through the tears. Zayn just rubbed his back, leading him into his apartment, knowing Niall needed a friend. 

“He was a jerk and had no right. But you know what? He wasn’t the right one. There’s plenty of other amazing guys out there!” Zayn gently pulled Niall onto the couch and Niall snuggled up under Zayn’s arm, still silently crying his eyes out. His heart had just been broken. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. I thought he loved me. I thought I didn’t need any help. I’m sorry.” Zayn just shushed him and rubbed up and down his back, knowing Niall really needed a good cuddle session and a friend right now. 

“Thank you for looking out for me. I really needed it.” Zayn just nodded. He’d always look out for his best friends. 

Niall then took his face out from Zayn’s sweater and looked up at Zayn. “Thank you again. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Zayn just smiled, gazing at Niall.   
“What? Do I have something on my face?” Niall asked after a minute. 

Zayn suddenly raced forward and pushed his lips against Niall’s. After a second of confusion, Niall pushed him back. “Wait. What was that for, Zayn?”

“I really like you, Niall. I mean, I really like you. I have ever since we met, but then stupid Zach got in the way.” Zayn looked at Niall hopefully. Niall blushed, then said, “I…I just got rid of a cheating bastard not even 30 minutes ago. I don’t want to move on that quickly.” Zayn just looked down and sighed. “But maybe this can be a new, fresh start for us. I think we can give it a shot, just give me a little time, okay? I gave my heart and soul to Zach, and look how that turned out. But I know you’d never hurt me on purpose like he did,” Niall kept going once Zayn looked like he was about to protest, “But you never know what’s going to happen in the future.”   
Zayn smiled back at Niall. This could work for him. Maybe he’d get his happy ending after all. “Sounds good to me. A fresh start. I like it!” 

Niall cuddled back into Zayn and they spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch watching Netflix, helping Niall get over his broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!   
> You should go follow my friend and editor of this, so-larrily on tumblr. She's amazing and also writes amazing stories!   
> Also, follow me on tumblr, me-myselfandziall   
> Thanks!! :)


End file.
